


Tattoos

by Odds_and_Ends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, but i did so eh, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odds_and_Ends/pseuds/Odds_and_Ends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are attracted to each other. Louis is the one to make the first move by asking to see Zayn's tats. Idk. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. This is my first time writing Zouis smut so yeah.

  
“Guuuuys, I’m hungry! Hurry up so we can go get food.” Niall complained from the door.

“God he’d eat his only family if he got hungry enough.” Liam whispered to Harry, making their way to the door. Harry and Liam tried stifling their laughs as Niall gave them a confused look.

“Will you two be okay without us?” Liam asked grabbing his car keys.

“Yes, Liam. We don’t need a babysitter.” Louis rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m just worried as soon as we leave you’ll do something that we will all get in trouble for later.”

“We promise we won’t mate. Scouts honour.” Zayn smiled innocently with a bit of a mischievous glint behind his golden eyes.

“Mmhm.” Liam mumbled unconvinced.

“Will you just go and get the food?” Louis huffed.

“Okay okay we’re going.” Liam said closing the hotel door behind him.

“Thank god.” Louis groaned falling back against the couch. Zayn chuckled beside him and mimicked his actions.

“So what do you want to do?” Zayn finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Hide all of Liam’s clothes!” Louis said excitedly, jumping to his feet.

“Sounds good.” Zayn followed him to Liam’s hotel room. “Where should we hide them?”

“Hmm.” Louis stroked his stubble like he was deep in thought. “Lets hide them under Niall’s clothes in his suitcase. That way Niall will think they’re his.”

Zayn shrugged and helped Louis empty Liam’s suitcase and fill Niall’s. After they were done they gave each other a fist bump and went back to their room.

“Now what?” Zayn asked slumping down on the lounge.

“I don’t know.” Louis shrugged sitting facing Zayn.

Louis looked at Zayn’s relaxed posture on the couch. He couldn’t help but notice how tight his shirt was around his abs. He bites his lip to stop from moaning as he sees that his tattoos are visible through the thin white fabric.

Louis has always found Zayn attractive. How can anyone not. He is a perfect Adonis with is sharp jawline, tan skin, amazing brown eyes, perfect smile and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to run his hands through his long hair.

Louis has to turn away before he starts to get hard. It isn’t the first time that Zayn has caused him to get an erection but it’s usually when they’re high and they have no control over their bodies.

Louis’ eyes start roaming over Zayn’s body again and they linger on the wing tattoos on Zayn’s chest. He’s fighting a huge urge to run his fingers all over Zayn’s body and kiss all of his tattoos.

"Hey, Zayn can I see your tats?" A hint of seduction played on Louis lips.

"Sure man, why?" Zayn laughed a little confused.

"Just to get uh..... i-inspiration.... for my next tattoo." Louis stuttered.

"What were you thinking about getting?" Zayn asked pulling his shirt over his head.

Louis grabbed a cushion from beside him on the couch and covered the growing bulge in his pants.

"A-ah I’m not sure." Louis held his hand out and started running his fingers over Zayn’s skull tattoo on his shoulder.

"Um what are you doing mate?" Zayn chuckled nervously.

"Shh just go with it." Louis says a little more confidently leaning down and tracing the outline of his heart tattoo with the tip of his tongue.

Louis feels Zayn tense under him and he thinks he has crossed a line. He goes to move away but Zayn’s quickly tangles his fingers in his soft hair and lightly tugs.

"Fuck, Louis." Zayn throws his head back and moans.

“You like that?” Louis smirks against his hip.

“Yes.” Zayn breathes out rubbing Louis’ scalp. Louis leans into Zayn’s hand.

He sits up and meets Zayn’s gaze. “I wanna worship your whole fucking body Zayn.” He moves in and kisses Zayn’s neck, biting down harshly just below his ear then licks it before slowly kissing down and over his collarbones.

“Don’t leave any marks. Management won’t be happy.” Zayn complains.

“Fuck Management.” Louis growls against his shoulder.

“No, fuck me.” Zayn smirks and Louis raises his head a little shocked by Zayn’s words.

“Oh, I plan to.” Louis winks before licking over Zayn’s nipple then sucking it into his mouth.

Zayn groans and arches his back. Louis loves how sensitives Zayn’s nipples are, he reaches up and twists the other one between his thumb and pointer finger and watches Zayn’s face as he winces but moans at the pleasure and pain mixed together.

“Louis, more.” Zayn whimpers.

“Turn over and lay face down on the lounge. I’ll be right back.”

Louis runs into his hotel bedroom and grabs the lube and a condom out of his draw. When he comes back Zayn is laying, face down and fully naked ready for him. Louis smirks and sits behind him.

“Well someone is eager.” Louis chuckles leaning forward to lick down Zayn’s back.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, Lou.” Zayn moans and lightly bucks his hips trying to get friction from the lounge.

“I think I have some idea.” Louis starts palming himself through his jeans while watching Zayn’s movements.

Louis stands up and starts stripping his clothes, his cock is starting to strain against his pants and its starting to ache. Louis lets out a groan of relief as he takes off his jeans, when he pulls off his boxers he hisses as the cool air hits his leaking cock.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Zayn.” He says rubbing his hands over Zayn’s arse.

“Prove it, Tomlinson.” Zayn smirks.

“Is that a challenge, Malik.” Louis raises his eyebrow.

“You bet it is.” Zayn chuckles.

Louis leans down and lightly pulls apart Zayn’s arse cheeks. “Ready?” Lluis doesn’t wait for a reply before he licks a line over Zayn’s entrance.

“Gah fuck.” Zayn groans closing his eyes.

Louis continues to lick and suck until Zayn’s pushing his hips back, trying to get more. Louis pushes his tongue inside and Zayn lets out a loud moan. Louis proud of the reaction he got from Zayn starts thrusting his tongue inside.

“Fuck, Lou, I need more. Please.” Zayn begged.

Louis pulls away and grabs the bottle of lube, he he covers his pointer finger, not wanting to hurt Zayn, and brings it down to his entrance.

“You ready. Tell me to stop if you need to.” Louis said a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’ll be fine. Please, just hurry up.” Zayn groaned, clearly frustrated.

Louis pulled his left cheek and slowly pushed his finger in to the first knuckle, “More?” Louis asked.

Zayn could only nod his head frantically and let out a small hiss as Louis continued until his whole finger was inside of Zayn.

“Fuck, you’re so tight. I’m gonna enjoy stretching you out.” Louis gently started to move his finger in and out until he heard Zayn telling him he needed more.

Louis pulled his finger out and Zayn whined in protest.

“Relax, babe, I’m getting more lube. I don’t want to rip that pretty little hole of yours.” Louis covered three fingers in lube and leaned down to blow cold air over him before lightly biting his right cheek.

Zayn moaned and Louis took this as the perfect opportunity to push two fingers inside of him. He thrusted them in and waited for any sign from Zayn that what he is doing is okay. Zayn moved his hips back and Louis took that as the go-ahead.

Louis curled his fingers and started scissoring him open, trying to stretch him. He was desperate for his own release and all he wanted to do is grab Zayn’s hips and fuck him right in to the lounge, but he didn’t want to hurt him so he had to go slow.

Zayn started pushing his hips back the meet Louis’ thrusts. He quickly inserted a third finger and moved faster.

“Fuck that feels so good. Harder.” Zayn grunted and grabbed the cushion until his knuckles turned white.

Louis listen to Zayn’s order and started pushing in harder until he felt something that had Zayn screaming out. Louis found it again and started rubbing his fingers against it.

“Fuck, Louis, just get in me. I can’t handle anymore teasing.” Zayn whined.

“Not teasing, preparation.” Louis corrected with a smirk.

“Don’t be a shit.” Zayn said clearly annoyed.

Louis pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom, rolling it down his hard length. He groaned when he slicked his cock up with lube before rubbing it against Zayn arse.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you nice and deep?” Louis asked rubbing his cock over his reddened hole.

“Just get in me already.” Zayn complained.

Louis slowly pushed the tip and waited for Zayn to adjust, Zayn nodded his head so Louis pushed all the way in.

“God, you’re so tight and snug.”

“Oh, fuck. I didn’t realise you were so big.” Zayn snapped his eyes shut and clenched around Louis cock.

Louis chuckled at the “so big” comment and soothingly rubbed Zayn’s back. “Relax or this is going to hurt a whole lot more.” He leaned down and kissed the bottom of Zayn’s spin.

After a few minutes Zayn relaxed and told Louis he could move. Louis gently pulled out before slamming back in again. He repeated this action until he built up a steady rhythm.

“Harder.” Zayn yelled moving down to stroke his neglected cock.

Louis grabbed Zayn’s hips and started ramming into him. Zayn cried out and bit down hard on the cushion to muffle his moans.

Louis leaned down just enough to suck on Zayn’s ear and whisper, “Oh god, could you imagine if someone walked in here to see you like this? Laying beneath me, screaming out for me to go harder? You’re such a cock slut Zayn. Fuck look at you leaking all over the lounge. How are we ever gonna explain that mess to the others?”

“Fuck, Lou. I don’t care. I just need you to go faster!” Zayn rocked his hips back to meet Louis’ harsh thrusts.

“You feel so good. M’not gonna last much longer.” Louis moans grabbing a fist full of Zayn;s hair and pulling him up for a hard kiss.

Louis pushed his tongue past Zayn’s lips and started massaging it against his, Zayn moaned into the kiss and Louis sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he pulled away.

“You taste so sweet.” Louis moans kissing him again and snapping his hips against Zayn.

“Lou, I’m gonna come.” Zayn breathes against Louis’ lips.

“Let go, love.” Louis kisses Zayn’s shoulder and moves his hand around his waist to start pulling his cock. “Come all over my hand.”

With that Zayn screams Louis name and shoots his load all over the cushion and Louis hand. Zayn tightly clenching around his cock is what pushes Louis over the edge. Louis bites down on Zayn’s shoulder as he fills the condom. He thrusts a few more times before pulling his now softening cock out. He ties the condom and chucks it in the bin then goes to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

When he comes back over to the lounge Zayn is cleaning his come off of the lounge and himself, he chucks it to Louis to do the same, seeing as Louis still has some of Zayn’s come on his hand. Louis drops Zayn’s shirt and brings his hand to his lips and licks the remainder of Zayn’s orgasm off his hand and smirks.

“Yep. You taste sweet.” He smirks and chucks Zayn the water.

“You’re sick, Tommo.” Zayn grins.

“You love it.” He smiles gathering his clothes and redressing himself before the others get back.

“Yeah.” He chuckles. “I do.” He reaches over and puts on his own pants just as Niall bursts in the room.

“Food’s here!” Niall runs over to the lounge with a pizza box and sits down over the wet spot without noticing.

Zayn and Louis share a worried look but shrug it off. Liam and Harry soon enter with pizza boxes and sit next to Niall none of them really caring that Zayn’s shirtless and both of their hairs are messy and they’re both sweating.

“Were you guys playing football or something?” Liam asks as he starts eating.

“Well what else would we be doing?” Louis scoffs and jumps on top of Liam to get to the pizza.

Zayn laughs and sits at Harry’s feet and grabs some pizza. “So what took you guys so long?” He asks not really caring much.

“We went to the bakery and got some muffins.” Liam shrugs. “But Niall already ate two.”

“I was hungry.” Niall snaps at Liam, though he is smiling.

“Hey guys!” Harry pipes up. Louis rolls his eyes because he knows where this is going. “Did I ever tell you about the time I worked at a bakery and some lady came in and asked for 30 cupcakes?”

“Uuuugh this again.” Niall groans and stands to walk away.

“I don’t think so.” Harry grabs him and pulls back against the couch and starts tickling him until Niall’s cackle fills the room.

“Every time.” Liam shakes his head and heads for the door. “I’m going to get changed. We have to leave soon.”

Zayn and Louis smile at each other when they remember about Liam’s clothes. A few minutes later they hear an annoyed Liam bursting through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
